sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
China the Hedgehog
Hello everyone; a big thanks for stopping by this page! I think this is my ten thousanth Sonic fan character. I know how incredibly not original this is, but I thought I should post something on her, so, thanks for stopping by! And also, do you like her? If you do, feel free to draw her if you want. You are also totally allowed to use her clothing design in any of your characters. Just make sure to post the picture in the comments below. Thank you! ' ' China's History Without noticing, Dr.Eggman had saved a chaos project file in his computer that was supposed to be the plans to build Mecha, his original and first daughter. Then the file had made itself invisible and sort of used Eggman's computer as a body. When Dr. Eggman stopped using Mecha and A.D.A.M., Dr. Eggman created an artificial intellegence system that had many fights with the glitch, and trying to remove the glitch Dr.Eggman created a synthetic body for the glitch hoping to make the glitch into his female servant. Dr. Eggman had put the skin for the glitch in an other facility of his, and at the glitch's birth had only talked to her through the phone. After talking to her so much, Dr. Eggman fell in love with the calm, soft, angelic voice of the overly intelligent robot on the other side. They were so in common that Dr. Eggman brought her up all the time, and felt she was much more than a glitch. Bieng so in love with her, Dr.Eggman named her after the delecate china in his kitchen because just like the china, the glich was delecate and was his most prized possesion. A few days later, the gitch China got used to her new name and her new body. She learned to wear shoes and clothes like a regular Mobian. But that was the problem; China was made to look like a Mobian, and not of a human like Eggman. When Dr. Eggman met China, he was very heartbroken to find his love nothing more than his enemy was. A Mobian. China did not know why Eggman had left so suddenly, but Eggman left as soon as he saw China. Then after a few days, his artificial intelligence had spent some time talking to Dr. Eggman and told him if he had really loved China he would accept China for what she was, no matter what she looked to be. To nice for a villan like the doctor, but he decided to accept the advice. He talked in person with China, and they got along even better than on the phone. After a long amount of time without terrorizing Mobious, he sent Shadow the Hedgehog to take care of China while he was gone. While Dr. Eggman was gone, China and Shadow developed a romantic relationship, but China always denied she loved Shadow, even when in her mind she new she indeed did. And when Dr. Eggman came back, Shadow still stuck around. After a few weeks, China finally accepted she loved Shadow and her and Shadow kept thier relationship a secret when they were in the house. The Making of "China the Hedgehog" China the Hedgehog was actually one of my first Sonic the Hedgehog characters as a kid. Today I have made many changes to the character, mostly regarding her history section. When I had first made her up the history was really stupid. I am serious, let me write this to you (don't make fun of me I was really little!!!): "China the Hedgehog is Shadow's girlfriend and they are in love. One day China fell from the top of her roof and Shadow caught her, so then China told him she liked him and Shadow said he liked her. But then Shadow found out China was a robot (and) Shadow was upset with her. But then he accept her and they are still in love. Then they fight crime and live happily ever after with Kelly the panda and Ashton the wolf as thier friends." See what I mean? That was really awful!!! Lol, if you think that is funny you should check out her old design. But I embarassed myself enough so I problaby won't show it. Just picture how you drew two months into first grade (unless you drew good in the first grade). Well here is China's theme song (lol I love this song :) :) :)!!!) Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Neutral